


Rice

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Helpless [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Buffy and Willow get married.





	

Willow can strong arms around her. Her lover; The Slayer. Buffy sees the smile on her girlfriend's face as she has her arms around her.

Buffy doesn't wanna wake her girlfriend. She hears some words; 'Good mourning, blondie,'

'Sleep well little red?'

'Yeah, in your arms,' She kisses her lover. 'I can't believe we get married today,'

'That happens?' Buffy said getting out of bed.

'But...,' 'Baby, you can't I'm sorry,'

'Wanna save water?' Asks Willow, 'Sure, baby,' Said Buffy kissing her bride to be.

Willow turns on the water and they get in. Buffy looks at Willow and washes her, head to toe well kisses those places also. Willow washes Buffy's hair and back leaving a few bites. Buffy washes her body and then Willow's hair and they get out. They dry off and get dressed in nice clothes for their city hall wedding. Buffy puts on a white sundress with black heels and does her hair in curls on the top of her head. Willow wears a white dress with a yellow scarf and yellow heels with her hair down. 'C'mon we'll be late,'

When they get there it's just them and Dawn. That night the church is filled with their families.


End file.
